


Right Now

by suiseihoneymoon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, im still bad at tagging, spoilers for parts 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiseihoneymoon/pseuds/suiseihoneymoon
Summary: Riku had never thought. Not in his 18 years of life, not in a million years.Yet here he was.





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> hi aa my second fic is hereeeee  
> its not that good though i admit...im still a noobie writer hehehehe
> 
> but i spent a lot of time on this! my english may not be the best but i hope its good enough!
> 
> i really hope you enjoy this!!!!!!!!!!!

Riku had never thought, not in his 18 years of life, not in a million years, that he’d end up at some point in his life, dating someone younger than him. Yet here he was, on the bed beside Iori, thinking about what had he ever done in his life to deserve such happiness.

 

The both of them had somehow ended up in Riku’s room the night before, and the other five members had left early in the morning for work, leaving the two of them alone in the dorms.

 

Riku was no light sleeper, the other members could confidently lend credence to that statement. Heck, when he’s sleeping, it wouldn’t take anything less than a military band to wake him up. But today is a little different. They had the day to themselves, and who was Riku to let such a precious opportunity slip by?

 

Iori wasn’t awake yet, though. Which wasn’t surprising, since his schedule was filled to the brim in the last week with barely any breaks in between. He was just catching up on the much needed rest he’d lost over the week.  

 

Iori was lying on his side, facing Riku. Smiling, Riku leaned over to move Iori’s bangs out of his face, while thinking _it’d be nice if he were like this more, huh_ ; he couldn’t help it, not when Iori looked so peaceful when he’s asleep, free of stress, of annoyance, of _worries_.

 

* * *

 

Tears were streaming down Iori’s face uncontrollably. Somehow, it made Riku’s heart clench really tight, so tight Riku could almost feel the pain physically.

 

“It’s my fault that this happened.”

“You all worked so hard, yet…”

_“I single handedly destroyed all your dreams.”_

 

Riku’s feet were rooted to the ground, no matter how much he wanted to comfort the crying male, no matter how much he just wanted to dash forward and wrap Iori in his arms and assure him that everything would be okay.

 

_No… no, you didn’t! It’s my fault instead! I caused you to worry about me. We… we can still make up for this!_

 

But he couldn’t bring himself to. How could he, when he was the root of Iori’s worries, when Iori was so worried about him he forgot his line?

 

Seeing Mitsuki and Nagi comfort Iori to the best of their abilities, not wanting him to look so dejected, Riku realised he also wanted to make Iori happy, didn’t want Iori to worry about him again.

 

_I won’t do anything to make you worry again, so please stop crying._

 

He only wanted to see Iori smile, for that was the best face Iori could make for Riku.

 

* * *

 

Iori seemed to stir a little, his nose scrunching up a little as he turned to lie on his back instead. Riku almost panicked, he didn’t want to wake Iori, not when he finally got his much needed rest and was sleeping so soundly. Thankfully, Iori didn’t wake up, still heavily engrossed in slumber.

 

_Iori… you’ve worked really hard this week, haven’t you? Take today to rest, okay? Don’t think so much about me and think about yourself sometimes._

 

* * *

 

Riku’s condition was only worsening as the days went by. It even got to the point where he had to sit out of some practices, something Riku was more than unwilling to do, but Iori, patiently, kindly, said, “Nanase-san, it’s for your good, we don’t want our center’s condition affecting the group’s performance, right?”, and convinced Riku not to take part in any strenuous activities in consideration of his health.

 

Those efforts were in vain, however, as Riku didn’t get better. As a result, Iori had to accept Tsumugi’s suggestion that Iori become center, however reluctant he was. It left Riku miserably wondering, _Why? Why does this happen to me even when I look after myself properly? Why must I always cause trouble to those around me?_

 

It definitely didn’t feel good seeing Iori be center in his place. Sure, he was grateful that this provided him a chance to heal, but he wanted to sing and dance. He wanted to be the one responding to the fans’ calls. He wanted to _live up to everyone’s expectations of him_.

 

As time passed, his feelings of jealousy and gratitude intensified, yet seeing Iori work so hard everyday from the sheer demand of the role switch, collapsing in his own room from exhaustion almost immediately after returning to the dorms, made Riku want to say “It’s okay! I’m fine now! I can return to being the center, so please, _rest_.”

 

The day after Iori could finally, confidently, pass the baton back to Riku, no one needed to ask to know that Iori was still sleeping his room, over-exhausted from the time he had to take on Riku’s role.

 

* * *

 

Fast forward to now, when Iori’s been through another period of non-stop work, albeit for a shorter period of time than before, but still taxing.

 

Riku’s fingers traced featherlight touches over Iori’s facial features, his forehead, cheeks, jaw, wondering how he’d been so lucky to strike jackpot in his dating life. As his fingers trailed lower, he saw Iori’s necklace that hung a double flat and double sharp charm.

 

That only brought a smile to Riku’s face; he couldn’t suppress the feelings of happiness when he knew that Iori treasured the necklace so much he’d wear it even to bed.

 

* * *

 

It was a Friday afternoon, when everyone else was out. MEZZO” had a photoshoot, Mitsuki and Nagi were out having ramen, and Yamato had a filming session.

 

Not only was it a Friday, it was their first year anniversary.

 

They were both in Iori’s room, sitting on his bed. Iori was reading a book while Riku leaned on Iori’s side.

 

“Hey, Iori. Is there anything in particular you wanna do? Anywhere you wanna go?”

 

“Not… not really. I think my room’s fine. Why? Is there somewhere Nanase-san wants to go?”

 

“Nah. Was just askin’.”

 

Riku shuffled a little on the bed so that he was facing Iori and said, “You know, you don’t have to always think about me, you can be selfish too.”

 

“Nanase-san?! Why did you suddenly bring this up?”

 

“Haha… It’s nothing.”

 

Riku got up from his position and went over to his small bag of belongings he always brought over to Iori’s room, knowing that he always spent a long time at Iori’s room (and he’d be too lazy to go back and forth between their rooms).

 

He took a small box out of it. “Hey Iori, come over for a little.”

 

Iori, being curious as to what Riku was up to, walked over, and when he did, Riku took something small out of the box, but hid it in his palm.

 

“Turn around.”

 

Confusion was written all over Iori’s face, but he compelled anyways.

 

As Riku gently maneuvered his hands to put the necklace on for Iori, he murmured just loud enough for Iori to hear, “Iori, happy first year anniversary. Here’s to many, many more happy memories.”

 

Feeling the cold metal come into contact with his skin, Iori stuttered, “N-nanase-san?! You didn’t have to…!”

 

“Why? You don’t like it?” Riku asked, words laced with worry.

 

Looking at the charms hanging from the necklace, a soft, knowing smile spread across Iori‘s face.  “No… I like it a lot. Thank you, Nanase-san.”

 

Riku, upon hearing that, smiled so brightly it was enough to send Iori’s heart into overdrive for the nth time that day.

 

“I’m glad!”

 

* * *

 

Riku, pushing Iori’s bangs out of the way again, planted a tender kiss on Iori’s forehead. Riku was, without a doubt, an affectionate person. But it was only during times like this, when they were alone, that Riku was able to really show Iori any form of affection. Afterall, “We can’t let our relationship affect the reputation of the group, Nanase-san _._ ” Besides, Iori would never fail to become flustered and red as a tomato if Riku just so much as displayed the slightest bit of affection towards him in front of anyone else.

 

_I don’t want to go through the events of that time again, how I wish we could stay like this forever, unseparated._

 

* * *

 

“Iori, don’t go!”

“ _I’ll miss you!_ ”

 

“... I’m sorry, Nanase-san, but I have to follow my brother.”

 

Apologetic blue orbs met with devastated red ones, as Iori unwillingly yanked his hands out of Riku’s tight grip.

 

Riku couldn’t decide what was worse; Iori choosing to move out with Mitsuki over _him_ , or him having to survive the next few days, weeks, months, _who knew_ , without Iori, whose presence he had grown so accustomed to already.

 

For the first time since Tenn left the household and followed Kujou, Riku felt abandoned. He felt betrayed. He felt _alone_ . He didn’t blame Iori, per se, but he _hated_ that Yamato had to keep his problems and emotions bottled up, had to push Mitsuki to the point of getting physical, had to push the two of them to be separated and indirectly implicating Iori.

 

He couldn’t look like this in front of the other three, though. He needed to help out in looking out for Tamaki, and he couldn’t let Sougo and Nagi worry about him. So he put up a front and pretended that Iori leaving the dorms to stay with Mitsuki didn’t affect him too badly.

 

There were times during this period when Riku lamented not knowing when Mitsuki and Yamato would _just make up already_ , because every hour, every minute, every second Iori wasn’t around, only made Riku more anxious.

 

It felt like an entire ice age had passed when Iori finally returned to the dorms. Hearing Mitsuki’s voice resound throughout the hallway, Riku almost literally flew out of his room at lightning speed, and tackled Iori onto the floor in an overly eager embrace, overwhelmed by the pent up feelings of frustration in Iori’s absence.

 

“Don’t you _ever_ dare leave me again. You hear me? Did you know how much suffering you put me through? I can’t live without you, so don’t ever leave me again, okay?”

 

As Riku rambled on, voice shaky, tears forming at the corner of his eyes, hands tightly grabbing at the fabric of Iori’s shirt, Iori couldn’t help but pull Riku closer, stroke his back and hair in an attempt to comfort the older of the two, mumble in his ear, “It’s okay, Nanase-san. I’m back. I won’t ever leave again. I’m sorry you had to suffer like this. _I won’t leave. Never again_ .” 

 

* * *

 

Out of the corner of Riku’s eyes, he saw Iori’s notebook lying on the table by the bedside, the notebook that contained Iori’s plans for the group, but mostly for Riku. Somehow, Iori got careless somewhere along the way and let slip that he was managing IDOLiSH7 together with Tsumugi to Riku. (Iori had Riku promise with his life that he wouldn’t breathe a word to the other unknowing members, though.)

 

_I wonder, what would you have in store for me today, tomorrow, and the day after?_

 

Be it intensive dance and vocal lessons, a schedule packed to the brim with promotional events, or pushing Riku beyond his imagination during lives, Riku would gladly do it. If it meant helping the group to advance, if it meant making the fans happy, if it meant seeing _that expression_ on Iori’s face again, Riku would definitely, absolutely do it.

 

* * *

 

The second he entered the dorms, Riku pretty much dashed down the hallway towards Iori’s room.

 

Before he could destroy Iori’s door with mere excitement after receiving the news, Iori opened his door.

 

“Iori! Iori! Did you hear?!” Riku exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

 

“Yes, of course, Nanase-san. I heard about it almost immediately after it was announced.”

 

“I can’t believe we topped the orion charts! For a month! Am I dreaming?”

 

“No, Nanase-san. It’s not a dream. You’ve also gotten many praises about your vocals, especially for your rapping.”

 

Seeing Iori’s rare warm, gentle smile full of joy and pride, Riku thought that _this_. _This_ , is definitely worth all the times he pulled through when he felt like giving up, all the times Iori nagged endlessly at Riku when he made a mistake. This, is the expression Riku would gladly put in his 200% for.

 

Needless to say, Viva! Fantastic Life!!!!!!! was IDOLiSH7’s biggest hit. Riku, despite his lack of stamina, managed to execute his rap lines without a hitch, not only during recordings, but also during lives.

 

And Iori couldn’t feel more proud of Riku.  

 

As Riku jumped onto Iori in an embrace, drawing out a startled noise from Iori, Iori let himself indulge in the moment, unable to stop himself from smiling.

 

“I told you I would make you a star, Nanase-san.

And this is only one of many more achievements.”

 

* * *

 

Feeling the slight pressure of Riku’s weight on him, Iori felt himself stir a little, to see Riku, with his (cute) dishevelled bed hair.

 

“Nanase-san, what are you doing?” Iori said sluggishly.

 

“Nothing! Just got a little sentimental was all.” Riku replied fondlly, leaning in to pepper small kisses over Iori’s face.

 

“Wh- what?! Nanase-san, what’s gotten into you?” Iori grumbled a little, though he didn’t exactly dislike what Riku was doing.

 

“C’mon, Iori, it’s such a rare time for the both of us to be alone together, so let me indulge a little, alright?”

 

Iori didn’t think he could be any more embarrassed than he was there and then, but he obligingly pulled Riku nearer so that Riku was stradling Iori between his knees, to lock their lips together.

 

“There. Happy?” Iori’s cheeks were dusted pink as he averted Riku’s gaze.

 

The smile on Riku’s face, bright enough it was practically radiating warmth, said it all.

 

Riku had never thought in his 18 years of life, not in a million years that he’d be experiencing such immense happiness at any point in his life, even stemming from his dating life. Yet here he was, with a smile bright enough to rival the sun. As he cradled the love of his life in his hands, Riku couldn’t think of anywhere else in the world he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> aa i'd really like to thank! [theo!](http://www.twitter.com/6gravity) and! [cel!](http://www.twitter.com/celurane) for beta-ing!! 
> 
> theo's also a really awesome writer PLEASE CHECK OUT [HIS WORKS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilighttown/pseuds/twilighttown) AAAA
> 
> also!!!! feel free to scream with me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/miyucloud)!!!!!
> 
> anyways!!! till next time!!!!


End file.
